


Shinigami Shenanigans

by ChibiEnvyChan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Confused!Ichigo, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Nonsense, Paperwork, Some OOC, Summers, Troublesome!Matsumoto, Tsundere!Toushiro, Water and Ice, Watermelons, crack humor, so much tooth rotting fluff, too much pda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:44:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiEnvyChan/pseuds/ChibiEnvyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles with IchiHitsu being the prominent pairing. Ranges from silly to dramatic to confusing and anything in between. Will not contain any of the pairings: Ichihime, Hitsumatsu, HitsuHina, IchiRukia, HitsuKarin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. College Daze

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Typical day in college for the one and only substitute shinigami.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

To think, he thought high school was hard. College made it look like a walk in the park blind folded. He hated all these exams and projects all crammed into one or two weeks. It would be a miracle if he had a day without any projects, quizzes, or test the next day.

At least, he wasn't far from home. Every weekend, he'd check up on Yuzu and Karin. His dad was a different story. The guy needed to be checked into the nearest mental facility. What kind of father greeted his son with a kick? His sisters seemed to be adjusting to life without him in the same house, and Karin began helping the shinigami. Her powers kept growing. Sadly, Yuzu took more after their mother in that aspect, but she acted more like their father at times. At least, she was a good cook.

Ichigo felt very tempted to slam his head repeatedly on his desk. He didn't like math, but he put up with it just like so many things in his life. Why couldn't he get the right answer. He had been working on the same stupid problem for like fifteen minutes.

"You have a negative instead of a positive."

The substitute shinigami fell out of his seat literally, landing in an awkward position. He swore his room mate had gone clubbing. When he looked up, he found the least likely person to visit him.

Trying to regain his coolness and dignity, Ichigo scrambled onto his feel. "What are you doing here, Toushiro?"

The taichou twitched before going through his usual routine. "How many times must I remind you? It's Hitsugaya-Taichou."

"Pffft, you'll always be Toushiro to me," Ichigo waved off and took his seat. He then began searching for the negative number that should have been a positive.

"Hmph." Toushiro took a seat on what he thought to be Ichigo's bed and waited for him. "I happened to be passing by." It was a complete and utter lie!

"I thought taichou were rarely sent on missions unless there is a big threat. Rukia-chan hasn't told me about anything."

Busted though Toushiro refused to admit it. He liked spending time with the orange haired shinigami. Ichigo saw him as an adult and could care less of his rank. It was pleasant. "Vacation. What? We do have them even taichou." If he had feathers, they would be ruffled.

"Sure, that's what you say," Ichigo said and turned back to that stupid problem. He completely missed the blush Toushiro sported.

"It's the truth!"


	2. Summer Shinigami Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Shinigami spend their hot summers.

Warning: None.

Pairing: Hinted Ichigo/Toushiro

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

How he hated and dreaded summer. It existed to torture him and Hyorinmaru. Really, it did. The days were longer, his squad moved slower than ever thought possible, and his dragon became very irritable. That was nothing compared to the endless amount of people coming to the tenth squad building, claiming that they had 'jobs' there or that they were visiting friends.

Sure...

It seemed like either the tenth or sixth squad was the place to be (Rukia frequented that place during the summer) due to certain shinigami who wielded ice. Needless to say, they weren't very pleased by this, and neither was Byakuya who found it hard to concentrate when his office and surrounding area was packed with a lot of shinigami that weren't even in his squad.

His second in command even made excuses to stay in the office rather than go out drinking with her buddies. She actually did paperwork even if she was buzzed. At least, it was legible, she did it correctly for the most part. It was the only good thing that came out of this.

"Taichou," Matsumoto inquired, seeing as how the temperature was rapidly dropping. As much as she loved this coolness, she didn't want to see her taichou become... well... she didn't want him to land in the fourth division as a patient. He was spending too much reiatsu. "I think I hear Soutaichou calling for you."

Toushiro blinked a few times before he and Hyorinmaru were hastily shoved out of the office or rather unceremoniously tossed out by his fukutaicho no less. He had half a mind to storm back in there and give her a piece of his mind, but he realized she was doing him a favor by getting him out of there without him looking like he was fleeing.

Without his precious paperwork, the icy taichou had nothing else to do. He did all his errands, and his friends were probably busy with their work or trying to beat the heat.

Maybe he'd visit Ukitake.

The guy always had watermelon ice cream on hand especially during the summer.


	3. Escape the Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Typical day in the seireitei except it's summer, and our two ice zanpakuto wielders aren't liking it one bit.

Warning: None.

Pairing: None.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Bleach

Hating summers, the Kuchiki household became almost unbearable due to a certain female. Said female complained and complained like no tomorrow. Who could blame her, considering she used the element of ice? However, certain people (namely Byakuya) became fed up with it.

To maintain order (and his sanity), he ordered an indoor pool be built and paid for it personally. He had enough funds thanks to his clan and his job as a taichou. Unlike other shinigami, he didn't spend it frivolously on trinkets. The only person he would buy nice things was his sister on her birthday.

Enough about that.

Once the pool had been built, Rukia become a whole lot tolerable. She could be found lounging around it happily swimming in it. Things became normal or as normal as it could be there.

Sadly, once the other shinigami found out, they wanted in the pool too. She had a hard time saying no so it became crowded, and she became cranky again until her brother kicked everyone except her close friends out. The other taichou were no exception especially that drunk one.

There was one taichou that was allowed to stay even though he wasn't close to Rukia. Byakuya felt sorry for him since he too wielded the icy element, and the guy was mature enough despite his appearances.

On the flip side, with his reiatsu, the entire mansion was cooled down. Rukia could manage a small portion without fainting from exhaustion later on.

And that was how these two icy wielders escaped the summer heat.


	4. It Started With...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toushiro ponders his relationship with Ichigo and comes to a drastic conclusion.

Warning: None.

Pairing: Slash, shounen ai, boy love, whatever you call it… IchiHitsu

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

It started out with a simple kiss.

Toushiro didn't know how it happened or why. Neither did he care to find out the reason why.

All he knew was that he was happy, Ichigo was happy, and everyone else could jump off a cliff for all he cared... except for Momo-chan and grandma. They were special to him. Juushiro, that was if he felt generous.

Then it moved onto something else.

Toushiro didn't know why but he craved more of the strawberry. His love for watermelon paled in comparison to this. He wanted to spend more time with Ichigo, to feel him, to hear him, to be in the same room with him. It drove him insane.

All the while, his thoughts inevitably wound back upon the substitute shinigami. It was as if his universe revolved around him. Argh, he was supposed to be finishing his paperwork, not day dreaming about him.

They weren't even serious... Well, at least he wasn't.

And then it happened.

Toushiro couldn't figure out how he became so involved with Ichigo. Sure, he had many suitors, but no one captured his attention like the substitute shinigami. For the shinigami, Toushiro was an unobtainable goal. They would propose to him, no one succeeded until now.

The taichou decided that should he become involved with another, he was going to be on top, however, he found himself wanting to be on the bottom. It was strange of him, but then again, Ichigo made him feel special, and for that, he was willing to part his legs.

Finally, it hit him.

Toushiro was in love.


	5. Stepping Stool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rangiku decides to lend a helping hand to the new couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> which probably isn't good for her health, but she does anyways!

Warning: None.

Pairing: Slash, shounen ai, boy love. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Toushiro didn't know how he, a child prodigy/genius, managed to get conned into going on a shopping spree with the girls. He also didn't know why he wound up carrying some of their bags, the majority of them being divided between Ichigo and Renji. Ikakku had a wise idea of dropping everything and anything he carried so the girls made the other guys carry them. As for the last member, he was too busy shopping with the girls.

If someone called him so and so cute little brother, the taichou was going to snap. He hated it when he was mistaken for a kid even though he looked like one. The others didn't say anything as they were either shopping or trying to balance a large amount of boxes and/or shopping bags. They looked comical, but Toushiro wasn't one to laugh at someone when he was in a similar predicament. Actually, he had a lot less to carry though he had to deal with the kid thing.

Suddenly, his fukutaichou bounded over to him with more enthusiasm than necessary. She all but shoved a package into his hands. "This is for you, Taichou! No peaking until we get back."

"Whatever," Toushiro said. He could care less what she bought him as he usually ended up giving it away. However, Ichigo was really curious. He peaked over and tried to see what it was. "A stepping stool?"

Toushiro twitched a few times before shouting, "MATSUMOTO!"

"Ne, Taichou, I told you not to peek, but if you want to know, it's so Ichi-kun doesn't get a sore back from having to bend down to kiss you."

"You. Are. So. Dead."

"Meep!"


	6. Stupid Alarm Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Toushiro in his bed, where's a Stawberry supposed to sleep?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right next to him of course!

Warning: None.

Pairing: Slash, shounen ai, boy love. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Done at last! Ichigo slammed his textbook close. Between the war and school, he didn't have much time to do normal teenage things like go on dates, play video games, or simply nothing.

Yikes! He'd better get to bed or his father might end up waking him up instead of his alarm. He stretched out and then blinked repeatedly. Didn't Toushiro go back to Orohime's place? Rangiku left awhile back with her.

Great, now where was he supposed to sleep? Since Rukia wasn't in his closet (Thank God or whatever.), he guessed that would have to do, but... Toushiro didn't occupy a lot of space. There was enough space for him.

On the other hand, Ichigo really didn't want any part to be frozen. He kind of needed everything, and he was sure the icy captain valued his personal space. So formal and uptight! The little guy needed to relax. He looked so peaceful and cute when he slept.

Okay, he definitely needed sleep.

It was his damn bed. Screw the consequences.

Ichigo would deal with the icy taichou tomorrow. All he wanted was some sleep.

Morning

Teal eyes opened and groaned at the first rays of sunshine. He glared, burrowing his face in his pillow or what he thought to be his pillow. Since when do pillows move or breathe?

Within a second, Toushiro jerked awake and almost let out a yell. He took in this situation.

He and Ichigo were in bed together, thankfully fully clothed. Their position made him blush though. They were intertwined. Ichigo wrapped his arm around Toushiro's waist. His leg draped over the other's. Toushiro was using Ichigo's chest as a pillow, and oddly enough, he felt very comfortable.

The taichou felt torn between breaking free from the strawberry and going back to sleep. He wound up punching the poor substitute shinigami when an alarm suddenly went off.

"I'm up! I'm up!" Ichigo flailed, pushing Toushiro off the bed. He blinked a few times and turned off his alarm. "Aw crap! I'm going to be late!"

Wasn't Toushiro in bed with him? Oh well, the guy must have left while he was sleeping. Ichigo looked down for his shoes and found a very irritated and cranky dragon.

Ichigo managed to arrive at class early, thanks to running from a certain taichou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let sleeping dragons sleep especially ice wielding ones who don't get enough sleep.
> 
> That or make sure you have the ability to run fast and far.


	7. Unmentionable Stains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rukia has a questions about her older brother's odd behavior. Since he isn't willing to tell, she's taking matters into her own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not a smart thing to do with an overprotective brother and a curious little sister... Stupid Renji. You should know better.

Warning: None.

Pairing: ByaRen

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Due to the excessive heat, Rukia had been spending more time at the Kuchiki household, where she had constant access to the indoor pool. They had to keep it locked due to the sheer number of shinigami wanting to take a skinny dip in it. Her brother built it only for her and maybe another taichou (who also proved to be a good air conditioning shinigami).

With her spending more time around the place, Byakuya found it trouble hiding certain things he did not wish his younger (and naive) sister to find. He made excuses as to why she couldn't go in certain rooms for a short time, ranging from the room needed tidying to having her run errands for him.

Rukia wondered why her brother was acting weird. Maybe the heat affected him too. No wait, he didn't have an ice based zanpakuto, and the last summer, he was fine. Maybe he was hiding something from her, something that she didn't want to see.

While her brother dealt with the latest people trying to sneak into their place, she sneaked into the room her brother had last been in. She found it to be tidy as usual. Nothing seemed out of place. Maybe he quickly hid it somewhere. Of course, she could tear apart the room, but that would be obvious she was trying to find something.

Quickly as she could, she peeked into every hiding place she could think of and then some. It proved to be fruitless as she wound up with nothing except for a few sneezes. She finally gave up and plopped her rear on the couch.

A minute later, she found some odd stains on the cover as well as the floor. She poked it a few times only to find it squishy. It felt weird...

That was when she heard her older brother and his assistant captain arguing over some issues involving the sixth squad. As soon as her brother entered the room, she pointed at the stains. "What's this?"

Renji looked on the verge of fainting while Byakuya sported a light blush.

"It's nothing. Why don't you go and see if Hitsugaya-taichou wants to take a swim?"

Rukia opened her mouth to protest, but she could tell Byukaya wasn't going to budge on this one. "Very well."

As soon as she was out of hearing range, Renji let out a breath of relief. "Good one, taichou."

"You were supposed to clean it."

Or maybe not.


	8. Part One - The Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo knows today is important, but what could it be? First part in a series.

Warning: None.

Pairing: IchiHitsu

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

December 20

Ichigo felt like he was forgetting something important. He managed to turn in all his homework and finished all his tests for high school. Even though he didn't score the highest, at least he wasn't at the bottom of the ranking like a certain someone. He had a higher chance of getting a good job once he finished college. Then again, he always had the option of becoming a shinigami, should that fail.

The strawberry racked his brain throughout breakfast about what he was missing. He knew it had to be important, otherwise, he wouldn't have circled the date on his calendar. Sadly, he forgot to put up why it was important.

Maybe it was a birthday or anniversary? Or something? It couldn't be graduation. They had that a few days ago.

What on Earth could it be?

A hell butterfly flew into the kitchen, startling the substitute shinigami. He almost smacked the poor thing into the nearest wall or table.

"Ichigo! As you know, it's our little Taichou's birthday! We're throwing a party! Be at Urahara's place in an hour! Later!"

...

CRAP!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I was thinking.


	9. Part Two - The Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Figuring out the special day, Ichigo has to dash out and buy a present. Can he make it in time? Will he find the perfect present? Second in a mini-series.
> 
> 2/4

Warning: None.

Pairing: IchiHitsu

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

So Ichigo had one hour to find a present, wrap it decently, and get his rear over to Urahara's place? He couldn't exactly go out as a shinigami even though traveling was much faster by shunpo. Awwww... DAMN!

Maybe if he ran, he would be able to get a local shopping mall and find something at this ungodly hour. No doubt, it would be packed with people doing almost last minute shopping. At least, they had good deals going on. He didn't have much money to spend, having spent a lot of it on Christmas presents for his friends. Yes, even the Quincy was getting something from him.

That sounded so dirty.

As he raced to the mall, realization dawned on him. He wouldn't know what to get the youngest taichou. They weren't close enough to where he'd know what the guy liked or wanted. Unlike certain shinigami, he knew what to get them: a fight for Zaraki (not that he'd be sane enough to do it), medicine for Ukitake (or a blanket), a nice collection of tea for the older Kuchiki, human medicine for Unohana, socks for the soutaicho (kept forgetting his name), butterfly related things for Soi Fon, textbooks for Mayuri, philosophy books for the fox, and alcohol for the guy who wore tacky kimonos.

Maybe if he searched hard enough, inspiration would come to him.

No wonder why he hated malls. So many people were packed in it, all trying to get good deals for presents. It didn't help that it was a weekend too. This just made it harder for Ichigo to find something without another snatching it before he did.

When he thought he was going to lose it, Ichigo found himself in an antique shop. He was going to head out into the madness when he spotted several beautiful items. Perhaps, Toushiro would appreciate one of these. He didn't seem to be the artistic type, but he didn't seem to be the type to go for the latest trends.

Sitting on a shelf, gathering dust, was a sword encased in an elegant sheath. It looked as if was made personally for Toushiro as a dragon encircled the sheath. Its design was simple, but at the same time, attention had been paid to the details. It looked like it could come alive at any moment.

As for the sword, the guard was shaped like a snowflake or what appeared to be one. The hilt even had a small charm on it, a crecent moon.

If this wasn't saying buy me, he didn't know what else to do.

"How much?"

The shop owner's eyes widened when he saw the teen pointing to the sword. "That sword is cursed! Are you sure you want it?"

Ichigo nodded his head. It was too perfect.

"Okay, but don't say I warned you." He muttered a few things as he went to get a box for it.

Stepping close to it, Ichigo felt the presence of another spirit. It didn't feel harmful, but he wasn't about to take any chances. "Whoever or whatever you are, scram."

The spirit hissed at him before trying to kill him. It lunged at the subtitute shinigami only to wind up in a death grip. The pitiful thing screeched and attempted to bite the hand that captured him only to find it harder to breathe.

"Like I said, scram and find another place," Ichigo repeated. "Not unless you want to deal with a shinigami."

The spirit's eyes widened and turned paler before nodding its head. Once released, it took off and hid in an odd thing that didn't look like it would sell.

As soon as Ichigo paid for the sword, he made his way to Urahara's, a big smile on his face.


	10. Part Three - The Entrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part three in a series. Happy early birthday, Shiro-chan.
> 
> 3/4

Warning: None.

Pairing: IchiHitsu

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

For who knew how many times that day, Toushiro cursed out his assistant. He knew she knew they were way behind on her paperwork, and what did she do? She left it to him. Typical of her. The only time he could get her to do any paperwork without threats was during summer when she wanted to escape the heat. Now that it was winter, he didn't have that, which meant he ended up doing more of the paperwork.

What could she be up to? On second thought, he didn't want to know. The last time she came back to his office, she was completely smashed that she ended up mistaking him for a hobbit, whatever that was. She babbled something about one ring and how they needed to destroy it.

The taichou continued with this never ending task of signing papers. He mechanically picked up a paper, read it, and signed it if needed. It was the same steps over and over until someone interrupted it.

"Taichou! Come quickly, we have an emergency!"

Toushiro froze instantly, thoughts racing through his head. Aizen couldn't be attacking now. They dealt him a severe blow. He shouldn't be in any condition to fight another taichou, let alone take on the whole Gotei 13. Grabbing Hyorinmaru, he raced after his fukutaichou.

Rangiku grinned, knowing that he couldn't see her. She came bursting through the doors and took her position.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

The poor little taichou literally jumped. He nearly hit the ceiling and landed uncerimoniously on his cute tushy. This was not what he expected. He anticipated a fight or even skirmish, but this was totally unexpected.

Several hands helped him up and ushered him towards the special seat.

Toushiro didn't know whether to feel happy they remembered or annoyed that he wasn't getting any paperwork done.

That was until he saw Ichigo there.

Maybe he might have some fun on his birthday after all.


	11. Part Four - The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big moment has arrived, Shiro-chan's birthday party!
> 
> 4/4

Warning: None.

Pairing: IchiHitsu

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Due to the nature of the person who arranged the party, there was plenty of alcohol to go around, of course. This, in turn, brought quite a few people, including the notorious womanizer of a taichou. Thankfully, his fukutaicho came along and kept him in line. Toushiro felt sorry for her, having to deal with that insane person, but he had one as well, only she was lazier than him.

The once ryoka were there as well. He recognized all of them and was surprised they even came to his party. While they did camp out at his division during the bount attack and him at their houses during the war with the arrancar, they weren't exactly close. The only one who acted like his friend was the loud mouth, orange haired substitute shinigami.

Toushiro glanced over to the gift table. It seemed that everyone who came brought a gift or did a group gift. He thought about the several thank you cards he'd have to buy and personally write for each person. If they were thoughtful enough to spend money on him or make him something, then he ought to spend his time and write them a personal message rather than use some generic letter. It was the thought that counts.

Currently, the taichou were challenging each other to a drinking contest. He had been invited but politely decline, stating that he and alcohol didn't get along well. They tried to persuade him to join until soutaichou put his foot down.

The fukutaichou seemed to be having fun and somehow dragged him into their game of twister. The first time he wound up underneath a pile of shinigami. This time, they allowed him to be the spinner. It was quite boring if asked, but they seemed to be having fun in it. What was the fun in embarrassing yourself anyways? thankfully another person took over as the spinner.

"Toushiro, you don't seem to be having fun," Ichigo said as he approached the youngest taichou. Was he so obvious that even the dense strawberry noticed?

Teal eyes looked up at the approaching person. "What makes you think that?"

"Because you don't look like you're having fun," Ichigo stated as if it was the obvious.

"I didn't want a party," the taichou finally stated. The only reason why he attended this was because of his fukutaichou. She could be sneaky when she wanted to be.

"Birthdays are special. They are a way of thanking that person for being there, for living," Ichigo stated, taking a seat next to the icy shinigami.

Toushiro seemed to be lost in thought. "For someone as old as me, it loses its meaning after awhile." In truth, he wasn't that old, but he certainly was older than Ichigo.

The substitute shinigami scoffed at this. "You're not that old, and no, I'm not calling you a kid. Look at the old man. He's at least a thousand years old."

"Don't disrespect the Soutaichou," Toushiro snapped. "Birthdays are pointless to us. We live longer."

"That doesn't mean the people close to you can't appreciate you," Ichigo stated and nearly shoved his present into Toushiro's hands. "Sorry, it's not wrapped. I uh... couldn't find anything decent."

What a lie.

But at least, Ichigo didn't give him something girlie.

Opening the box, Toushiro couldn't help but wonder what Ichigo bought him. His eyes widened seeing the sword. He traced the design of the dragon, Hyorinmaru, wrapping around the sheath.

"Thank you. I had been searching for this ever since it..."

"Was stolen?"

The taichou nodded. "It was stolen when I was younger. A dear friend made this for me before he... passed away."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It wasn't your fault."

"Happy Birthday."


	12. Shiro's First Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's New Years and Ichigo wants to spend it with his little ice dragon.

Pairing: IchiHitsu 

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

Prompt: IchiHitsu, fireworks

With every new year, things changed, sometimes for the better or sometimes for the worst. Two years, if one were to ask Ichigo whether or not he believed in shinigami, he would have laughed at that person. Last year, should that same person ask if Ichigo was in love, he would have seriously punched someone's lights out for even asking such a question... except for girls. He didn't have to heart to punch a girl.

"Kurosaki, why have you dragged me away from my paperwork?"

"It's a surprise," Ichigo replied, a huge grin on his face, making the tendo nervous.

The substitute shinigami tugged on the taichou until they reached a small area, which had been set up for a picnic. Toushiro was surprised by the planning that went into this, from getting him out of the seireitei to setting up a nice meal. He thanked whatever deity Ichigo didn't ask Orohime for advice on cooking. While she was nice, she had no clue about cooking and even thought her food was delicious. She and Rangiku became best friends quickly.

Might as well go with it.

Once they were finished with their meal, Toushiro wondered what would happen next since the strawberry had no intentions of going anywhere. Something had to happen.

Bang!

Toushiro jumped onto his feet, his hand ready to pop in one of those candies, when another hand caught his wrist.

"We're under attack!"

This caused Ichigo to laugh and then release his yuki-hime. "We're not under attack. Sit down and enjoy the show." He motioned towards the dark sky. When the taichou didn't comply, he wrapped his arms around the petite waist and pulled him down.

Caught by surprise, Toushiro let out a squeak. He stared at the black sky, wondering what the hell Ichigo was talking about until... he heard a whistling, followed by a loud bang. It startled him enough for him to jump, but with Ichigo's grip, he didn't go far.

"Think of it as pretty attacks but without any injuries or destruction."

Toushiro snorted. Only Ichigo would come up with something like that.

"Very well. What is the purpose of these... things?"

"They're fireworks, and what makes them interesting is... you'll have to watch."

Later on, Toushiro had to admit, they were pretty even if they were pretty loud.

"Happy new year, Shiro-chan."


	13. Fruit Salad at the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo believes Toushiro needs a break from his precious paperwork.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI heatstrokes are very life threatening. I should know as I have a low threshold for heat in general. When the temperature rises, I become very lethargic, sluggish, dizzy, and my cognitive function goes down. On hot days, it's good to keep hydrated. Drink lots of water.
> 
> Which is why I believe the same would happen to our little frosty taichou. Hence, this story.

Pairing: Ichigo/Toushiro

Warning: Insanity, beaches, and innuendos

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Wish I did. Then Ichigo would be paired with Toushiro.

Papers, papers, more papers. There was nothing but papers on his desk. His subordinates nicknamed his ever growing stack of paper Mount Paperest. Matsumoto found it amusing, but he found it to be childish. It was her fault that this growing stack of papers never shrunk. She constantly shirked her work, leaving it for him to finish in addition to his duties as a taichou. Sometimes, he wondered about a new second seat though deep down inside, he wouldn't have it any other way. They were polar opposites in so many ways.

Without anyone to see him, Toushiro allowed his head to fall onto the hard surface. It never ended, and today, it seemed to get bigger and bigger. He stared at his inbox, which didn't look like it changed in the past hour or so. It felt like an eternity, but looking at his clock, he found about one hour had passed.

The youngest taichou reached over to the large stack, plucking one sheet of paper off of it and started reading it. More reports, and this one had sloppy hand writing. Perhaps, he should make it mandatory for his squad members to have lessons in writing. Then maybe just maybe he would be able to finish reading the reports and have time to do something he liked. It had been awhile since he last saw Grandma. She wrote to him, saying to visit her any time. She had missed the time Momo and he stayed with her. As a taichou, he could not come and go as he pleased especially during the war.

The war was over, but Aizen was still at large. His subordinates were scattered, but that shouldn't be hard to regroup them for someone of Aizen's intelligence level. That was what caused the seireitei to worry. They never knew what was going to happen with him, therefore, they required the taichou to stay there unless they were assigned to special missions.

This report took twice as long as his average, having to read a sentence two or three times. He quickly wrote his part and signed it before placing it on the outbox. Without looking, he reached over for the next paper when his hand met air. He looked over to find nothing in his inbox. He swore there was more than that in there, but he saw and felt nothing.

"You know work kills."

Toushiro fell over in surprise, landing in an awkward position. He scrambled to his feet and coughed. Hopefully, the substitute shinigami didn't see it. Judging from that smile, he definitely did see it. Great, his reputation just took a huge hit. Dammit.

More importantly, why didn't he sense Ichigo's approach? Surely, he would have since the orange haired shinigami tended to constantly leak out reiatsu. In other words, he had very little to no control over his reiatsu, which made him wonder how he as able to sneak up on Toushiro in the first place. Maybe he had someone helping him, but more importantly, how was he going to get rid of him?

"What do you want, Kurosaki?"

"Sheesh, you'd think after knowing each other for two years, you'd start calling me by my first name, Shiro-chan," Ichigo said, holding onto that large stack of paperwork. He would have to hide this or take it with him to get this guy out of there. Maybe he should use Hyourinmaru instead, but that might end up with his ass being frozen later on.

Toushiro twitched. First it was Toushiro. Now it was Shiro-chan. He cursed the day that Ichigo ever met Momo. The two surprisingly hit it off well. Sometimes, Ichigo would pay her a visit, and she'd drag him over to spend time with him. "It's Hitsugaya-taichou!"

"Don't you ever get tired of saying it?"

"Are you tired of being an idiot? Now hand it over," Toushiro said, stretching out his hands for the large stack of paperwork.

Without warning, Ichigo ditched the paperwork and scooped up the surprised taichou before he could even blink. He snatched Hyourinmaru on his way out, making sure that Toushiro couldn't grab any paperwork or anything related to work. This was his day off dammit.

"Put me down!" Toushiro screeched and flailed around or rather attempted. It was hard having his arms pinned to his sides and his legs pretty much useless. Upon seeing his subordinates, he attempted to hide himself, failing miserably.

Rather than laugh, his subordinates applauded and called out to them. He sported a bright blush, which he once again tried to hide.

Having Toushiro close against his body felt so right. Ichigo smiled as he found Toushiro attempting to hide a blush. It looked rather cute. If it had been earlier, he would have thought he had gone insane, but as time passed, he found himself liking the little taichou. He saw beneath that icy exterior into the real Toushiro, someone who wanted to be respected and loved for who he was.

"What the hell are you doing? Kidnapping me? The soutaichou will have your hyde for this."

Ichigo laughed. "For your information, I received permission from the old man. I'm not kidnapping you. He's letting me borrow you for the day."

"WHAT!"

Once he was outside, Ichigo used shunpo to make it to the gate. The sooner they arrived, the more time he could spend with his favorite icy dragon.

"Ichi-kun!" a familiar voice called out. "Did you receive the package I sent?"

"Yes, Matsumoto-san, and thank you," Ichigo said as they ran side by side. "I'll bring him back before his bed time and in once piece."

The well endowed fukutaichou gave him that look. While she was not as powerful as a taichou, she looked out for her workaholic taichou. She found it rather cute when he attempted to glare at her and had been tempted to take a picture of him.

"Don't you dare," the little dragon growled at her. He couldn't do much in his position and Ichigo had his zanpakuto.

That made up her mind. She quickly took a picture and then took off, giggling along the way.

"MATSUMOTO!"

"Don't worry about her. I have a few pictures you could use against her," the Strawberry assured him and gave him a light squeeze. Toushiro's body fit perfectly against his. It felt so right.

"How?"

"I have my ways."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

Border yay!

Toushiro couldn't believe that out of all places, Ichigo decided to drag him to a beach. The humans there were too scantily dressed for his liking, but from what he had seen on television during his missions, it was to be expected. He never liked showing off more than he needed to, which was why he protested when Ichigo told him to get dressed in the swim trunks that Matsumoto bought for him. In the end, he grudgingly changed into that but he took a shirt with him. It was that or Ichigo threatened to haul him into one of the rooms and dress him.

"Stupid gigai," Toushiro muttered. He never liked wearing these. They inhibited him severely and made him feel vulnerable. Ichigo knew this, but did he ever listen? No.

From their beach towel, Toushiro watched Ichigo splash his human friends. Oddly enough, Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Yukamichi, Byakuya, and Hanataro were there. Something was up.

He hated summer.

Summer hated him.

"Toushiro-kun," a soft voice spoke. The voice belonged to none other than Orohime, the human with a chest as big as his second in command. At least, she added an honorific. She couldn't call him taichou on a human beach.

"Yes?"

"Would you like to eat some watermelon? We're about to cut it." The human female smiled.

Why in the heavens did it have to be his favorite food? If he didn't have any self-control, he would have been drooling by now. Instead, he merely nodded his head. "Yes."

"Great, I'll let Rukia-chan know," she said and scurried off.

Toushiro watched as she sprinted off to the water, where Ichigo played. He felt something rise in him but squashed it down. It was silly of him to feel that way. There was no way he felt jealous of her. No damn way. At least, that was what he told himself.

Ten minutes later, everyone had come back onto shore and helped themselves to slices of a ripe watermelon. Toushiro had to force himself to eat slower than his usual. Unlike before, he had a reputation to maintain and uphold even if he was on vacation. They would never take him seriously if he started acting like a child, and it took him a long time to gain the respect he deserved.

"Who wants seconds?"

Looking down at his, Toushiro found he had finished most of it and wanted more, but at the same time, he didn't want them to know his weakness for this sweet fruit. Perhaps it was pure luck that they brought it with them. On the other hand, Ichigo had a tendency to poke his nose where it didn't belong. Watching the watermelon slices dwindle, he forced himself to look away.

Soon he saw red.

"What?"

"I know you want another piece," Ichigo said as he held a piece in front of Toushiro's face. He waved it in front of the guy, knowing that it took all his willpower not to snatch it right away. The sight of a trembling Toushiro was oddly enough a turn on. He'd have to give it to him before it became apparent.

Without warning, the piece of watermelon had been quickly snatched. "Not a single word." He happily munched on his second piece of heavenly fruit.

Ichigo just smiled and took a seat before eating his piece. He finished half of his by the time Toushiro finished his. At first, he thought Matsumoto had been kidding when she said her taichou had a weakness for watermelon, but Momo-chan confirmed this. She said he would eat several large slices in one sitting before he became a shinigami.

Once he was finished, he tossed the rind into the nearest trash can. He looked over at Toushiro before a crazy idea popped into his head. It might work but it might not. He would never know unless he tried. While he stood up, he made it look like he was going to head back out but he picked up the little taichou and carted him off to the shoreline.

"Put me down!"

All the shinigami (except for Byakuya) gaped at this sight. They couldn't believe that Ichigo would carry a well respected cachou and then dump him into the ocean.

When Toushiro emerged from the water, he glared at the substitute shinigami very much tempted to freeze him right then and there, but salt water didn't freeze well, and it didn't help he was in a gigai. He settled for glaring at the taller shinigami.

"What? Live a little," Ichigo laughed and splashed him.

Oh, two could play that game.

Soon enough, an all out splash war commenced, the others joining in the fun… except for Byakuya who was very much a spoilsport but only came to ensure his sister didn't get taken advantage of. With no teams, it became very chaotic though it was very fun. So many people to splash and not enough time. At times, two would double team against someone. Often it was the two eleventh squad members against some unlucky person. Toushiro had not been spared in spite of his title. In fact, he had been the first. It might be due to the fact that he was the closest to them when they formed the team and the shortest out of all the people there.

More than exhausted, everyone made their way to their towels and laid down. Byakuya picked up his book and continued reading where he left off. Matsumoto and Orohime discussed various dishes, making him queasy at the thought of them being together in a kitchen. When the two were together cooking, he refused to be anywhere near them. It was bad for his health, and he found it hard when they insist he eat something. Uryuu and Chad spoke every now and then. The eleventh squad members and Renji seemed to be having some contest. He never did understand why they had to constantly show off. Ichigo…

Teal eyes scanned the area for the substitute shinigami. He found himself blind and no large boobs pressing against his back. The hands were much larger. "Kurosaki," Toushiro warned.

"Relax, I'm not going to do anything," Ichigo said and uncovered the other's eyes. He took a seat next to him before poking him.

Toushiro let out a squeak and squirmed away. Oh no. His eyes widened as Ichigo's grin widened. Before he could run away, he was pinned onto his towel, laughing hard. As much as he tried to get away, he couldn't escape Ichigo's grip and the tickling made it hard for him to focus. When he thought he couldn't take any more, he found he could breathe once more. The tickling stopped though his cheeks were flushed red, giving Ichigo a rather cute sight to behold.

"You're. Dead. Meat."

The others pretended not to notice anything and went about their business. Ichigo could fend for himself against a very irate dragon. If not, it wasn't their problem. He brought it upon himself.

"If I was dead, then I wouldn't be able to do this," Ichigo said before he made a bold move. He pressed his lips against the surprised taichou's.

Caught completely off guard, Toushiro stiffened. Something inside of him kicked in gear, and he slowly responded to the kiss. He gasped when he felt a hand very close to an area that no man or woman should touch without his permission. A warm tongue slid in him, exploring everything inside him. He fought for dominance but Ichigo was persistent. In the end, he yielded to the stronger shinigami.

Breaking the kiss, Toushiro gasped for air. He noticed a few things out of place. First of all, his arms were no longer at his sides, but he was holding onto Ichigo's shoulders. The second, he felt something warm down south. He never felt anything like it before. Thirdly, his legs were spread out, not as far as they could go, but wider than they had been.

Did that mean he was going to be submissive?

No way!

He was no damn girl.

By the end of the second kiss, Ichigo was settled between his legs.

Oh hell.

He should freeze his ass but he couldn't bring himself to.

"Way to go, Strawberry!" Renji called out.

"Go for it!"

"I have some condoms!"

The females blushed at the sight though they couldn't tear their eyes away from this.

Toushiro attempted to hide behind Ichigo's larger form but he would have none of it. Instead he held the small taichou and nuzzled him.

"Get a room!" Rukia exclaimed.

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea," Ichigo said.

"In your dreams." Yep, pretty much a virgin.

"How about we watch the sunset together then? No groping or making out, promise."

"Very well."

Elsewhere

"How long do you think it would take for Ichigo to pop Hitsugaya's cherry?" Ikkaku asked.

"I say a month. Ichigo works fast." Renji pointed out.

"A year."

"Three months."

"More like a decade."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"One day."

All eyes turned to the owner of the voice.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

Who would have ever thought Byakuya would be involved in such events?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate summer, yet, I have a summer birthday. Lucky me...=.=


	14. Why Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Strawberry season, and Ichigo has no idea why.

Pairings: implied IchiHitsu

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Never have. Never will.

Border~!

Ichigo had no idea why he spent most of his time in the seireite, avoiding certain first seats and Renji. He wanted to visit his friends, just like any other time. They allowed him to before so these recent actions left him rather confused.

Kenpachi crashed through the wall, sending a landslide of stones crashing behind him. Ichigo doubled his speed to escape this psychotic taichou. If he had to pick one, he'd go with Juushiro. The guy was calm, level headed, and most important sane.

"Ichigo, where are ya running?" Kenpachi bellowed. Missing from his personage was an annoying pink haired brat… kid.

"Somewhere far from you," Ichigo called over his shoulder. He turned the corner hard, leaving Kenpachi crashing into the wall.

Halfway down the alley, he had been yanked backwards. Ichigo wanted to scream but found an apple in his mouth and Rukia standing guard.

The eleventh squad taichou raced past the two. When he was out of sight and hearing range, Ichigo exhaled in relief and slumped over. Apple looked good to eat.

"What did you do?" Rukia hissed.

"I don't know," Ichigo hissed back. He sat up. "I came here like usual, and this happened." The apple tasted good too.

"No one's telling us anything," the newest fukutaichou sighed. She couldn't be angry with him. "It's annoying. Ukitake-taichou said he had personal matters to take care of and not to worry." His health was another matter.

If he didn't do anything wrong, why was he being hunted down? "You'd think I broke in again. Maybe I should head back to the living."

Rukia sighed. "I thought of that too, but they'd notice a gate being opened. They probably have the gates guarded, and you're not the easiest to sneak past them."

Damn! Ichigo wanted to throw the apple core at whoever was responsible for this mess. Too bad it wasn't as obvious as Aizen.

"Can't you hide me or something?" Ichigo pleaded, giving her puppy eyes.

Rukia smacked her face. "It's impossible! You leak too much reiatsu. We have to run."

"No one taught me how to control it," Ichigo countered. He jumped to his feet. "And I don't know how. I wouldn't be asking if I did."

"That's a given," Rukia muttered as they took off running. She led him through the deserted alleys. Her phone rang, and she cursed. "I have a mission in the human world."

Ichigo pounced on this golden opportunity. "If you go, I can sneak out. It's perfect. Accept. Accept!"

Rukia frowned. This was too… coincidental. It smelled of a set up, but if Ichigo stayed any longer, it would become harder and harder to hide. "Fine. I am so going to regret this."

Border~!

"I can't believe it worked," Rukia said in disbelief.

Ichigo slid into his body after he ejected Kon. "They were running around. It makes sense." If they were too busy, then they had no resources to keep an eye on everything. Thus, enabling him to leave for the human world.

Rukia gave him that look she reserved for whenever Reni acted like an idiot. "What are you planning to do next?"

Hang out with Hat and Clogs," Ichigo said with a shrug.

The female shinigami raised a brow. "I suppose that's a better place than here. Keep out of trouble. I don't have time to bail you out."

This left Ichigo sputtering. He glared at her even though he was grateful for her assistance. He could take care of himself.

Then she disappeared.

"What?" Kon asked.

"Keep an eye on my family," the substitute shinigami ordered.

Kon snorted. "What have I been doing for the past years? Don't answer." He wandered out of the room, leaving Ichigo by himself.

Ichigo moved to his window when he remembered he was in his human body. It would hurt to jump from that far up. He had enough pain to last a lifetime.

And people would see him.

Border~!

"Ichigo, what brings you to my humble store?" Kisuke asked, fanning himself. Nearby his assistants dealt with his eccentric behaviors.

"Nothing big," Ichigo replied. That was if being chased by the entire thirteen squad court guard counted as nothing big.

Somehow Kisuke didn't seem to be buying it. He observed Ichigo, inspecting him from head to toe. "Oh really? That's a whole lot of nothing big."

"I don't even know why," Ichigo said and shrugged.

Kisuke stared at him. "Ah well, we're all entitled to our secrets." He motioned for Ichigo to follow.

"Where are we going?" Ichigo wasn't sure which was safer: being hunted down by every single taichou or having the crazy former taichou hide him.

"If you're going to use my humble abode as your hideout, I ought to put you to work." That guy was way too cheerful.

Border~!

"Oy, you got other guests," the boy yelled at them. Behind him, there were at least two other people from what Ichigo could tell. "Hey, watch it."

The substitute shinigami dove behind a large rock. It didn't matter. He leaked reiatsu much like a waterfall, Niagra Falls to be exact.

"What brings you to my—"

"We seek a substitute shinigami called Kurosaki Ichigo," Byakuya said, pushing past Jinta.

"Oh, what pray tell do you need him for?" The fan made an appearance. "Kuchiki-taichou and Zaraki-taichou."

Awcrap. That fight crazy taichou came . Ichigo stood a better chance against hat and clogs. At least, he didn't insist on a death match every single time they met.

"Why do you need to know?" Byakuya asked, tense written all over him.

"Curiosity," Kisuke sang. When it didn't convince them, he sighed. "He's useful at times. I'd hate to lose someone of his capabilities."

Kenpachi shrugged. "I care less if you tell him or not. I want a fight. He owes me one."

"Erm…"

"Soutaichou requests his presence," Byakuya said after a moment of hesitation. He didn't elaborate as to the type of request which worried Ichigo.

"My, my, Ichigo attracts trouble," Kisuke said, fanning himself. "What shall I ever do with him?"

The sixth squad taichou raised a brow. "He isn't in trouble."

"Oh? Is that so?" Fanning ceased.

"Yes."

"I'll pass on the message the next time I see him," Kisuke said. "What? Don't you have anything better to do than bother an honest shop owner?"

Kenpachi laughed. A shiver ran down Ichigo's spine. "You honest? Like anyone would believe it." The substitute shinigami agreed with this.

In response, Kisuke laughed. "You got me there. Can't hide anything from you, can I?"

"This isn't fun. Let's go." Kenpachi turned to leave when his fellow taichou headed in the opposite direction.

Ichigo let out a squeak and scooted away from the elder Kuchiki. "I didn't do anything so why're chasing me?" He wanted an answer. This reason caused him to be running all over the sereitei for hours, trying to avoid all the first seats. It wasn't fun.

Byakuya stared down at him. "Soutaichou has requested your presence. Immediately. He isn't too pleased."

"Am I going to die?" Ichigo asked, wondering if he should make a break for it or hoped he would survive this encounter. The last time he checked, they owed him for everything he had done and then some. Hell, he wasn't even being paid for the patrols he did.

"We can arrange that," Kenpachi suggested, grinning wide enough to split his face. He moved forward, sword in hand, but was restrained by Byakuya.

"Our orders are to take him back alive. Don't forget."

Kenpachi pouted. He wanted that fight. "Let's go."

"I'll keep your body safe!" Kisuke called to the orange haired substitute shinigami.

Why did he have a bad feeling about that?

Border~!

"Why are we here?" Ichigo asked the red head next to him. Since he was out of his body, they whisked him away.

"No idea," the red head replied with a shrug. "Kuchiki-taichou told me to be here. I don't know fer what. Didn't ask either." The sixth squad taichou wasn't known for being talkative.

"Has to be something big," Ichigo commented as he observed the eleven taichou and one soutaichou take a seat. "I can't think of a reason why everyone is here."

"Only important stuff requires all of them to be here."

"Like what?"

Renji paled at the thought. "You don't wanna know. Trust me on this one. It's better that way." The way he said it made the substitute shinigami thing of the worst case scenario.

Ichigo wanted to pressure Renji to answer, but the new soutaichou started speaking.

"My fellow taichou, we have gathered here for an important decision. Sweetie, I can't see." The board flew out of her hands and hit him on his face with a resounding smack. "Thanks. I can see now." He peeled off the board. "As I was saying, we're here to make an important decision. You all know we're one taichou short of a full court, and we have two potential candidates in our presence."

What?!

"We're going to select the best candidate based on his performance over the years. Pick the person who you think is best suited for this position. Any questions?"

"Wait a minute! Don't I get a say in this? I have a family in the human world, and I started college." Not to mention, who would look after his younger sisters? Karin could take care of herself as she proved herself to be a shinigami in the making, but Yuzu was a different story. Ichigo worried about her. She didn't have a mean bone in her body and couldn't defend herself.

"We took that into consideration," Shunsui said, smiling the entire time. He still wore that tacky thing. It made him look not serious.

"And if I refuse?" Ichigo countered.

The present taichou stared at him as if he grown a second and third head. What?

"You'd turn down the position?" Renji gaped at the thought. "It's an honor, a prestige to be picked." In other words, a once in a lifetime opportunity.

"Yeah," Ichigo said without any hesitation.

"Why are we wasting our time when the decision has been made?" Mayuri asked, annoyed to no ends. "Some of us have better things to do."

A few taichou nodded their heads. They had been interrupted and wanted to resume their activities.

Shunsui banged the board a few times, catching everyone's attention. "We vote on this matter now. All in favor of Abarai to be the next taichou speak up now."

No one stirred or spoke.

Ichigo swore he heard crickets in the background.

"Then Kurosaki?"

All raised their hands.

Ichigo banged his head on the nearest wall. Why him? He hadn't gone through their official training, the Academy. However, he received special training from various seated officers from different squads, depending on whoever was available at the time.

Renji stood frozen unblinking.

Once he finished bashing out his brain, Ichigo planted a foot on Renji's behind and pushed, sending the red head sprawling on the floor.

Renji yelped and glared at the offender. "What was that for?"

"For being an idiotic statue," the substitute shinigami answered. He placed his foot back down.

"I resent that," Renji growled.

"Whatever."

"Welcome to the court," Shunsui greeted him and gave him a hearty clap on his back. "I'm sure you have a lot of questions. Nanao-chan will be happy to answer them. Ow. Ow. Ow. Okay, maybe not." He rubbed his abused ear. "So cruel to your taichou."

"What about me?"

Border~!

Weeks later and Ichigo moved into his new home. Well home away from home. Until he completed his degree in college, Shunsui allowed him to move freely between the two worlds. So long as he work was done, he didn't mind. The other taichou helped except for Kenpachi who wanted to spar.

Ichigo wondered where his fukutaichou went. What was his name again? He scratched the back of his head, trying to think of a name.

Seconds later, a silver haired shinigami poked his head inside the room. "There's someone here to see you."

Peering over the large stack of papers, Ichigo saw his fukutaichou waiting for an answer.

"Who is it?"

"Hitsugaya-taichou."

"… send him in." That wasn't someone. He'd have to remind what's his name again.

Minutes later, Toushiro entered the room. He took a seat on the couch. "I see you've been busy."

"If I had a choice, I'd rather fight the Espada than take care of this." Ichigo glared at the pieces of paper. He wanted to burn them, but that would cause more trouble than it was worth.

Toushiro scoffed at this. "You're not the only taichou who feels that way."

"You too?" This was a surprise.

"No. It's Zaraki," Toushiro answered. He peered over the back of the couch. "I don't mind it so long as Matsumoto takes care of her share."

"But she's allergic to paperwork," Ichigo said finishing his sentence. "Deathly allergic from what she tells me. I think she's lying about it."

This time Toushiro chuckled. "I'm not surprised she said that. She'd say almost anything to get out. If she can't, she finds a way to escape."

"No offense but I'm glad I'm not in your squad," Ichigo stated. He had a hard time figuring things out without having to do double the work. "Now I'm glad to have… ummm… whoever he is as my second." Now if he could remember a name to put to that face.

Toushiro almost rolled his eyes. "You should remember the names of your seated officers especially your second. It's Iseki Etsuo."

"How do you know?"

"I make it a point to memorize the first three seats of each squad," Toushiro replied. "It's helpful."

The new taichou muttered a few things.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Ichigo went back to his lovely work. After signing a few documents, he looked up to find Toushiro leaning over the desk and shuffling through the papers in his 'out' box. "What is it?"

"You're not useless as I thought you'd be." Was that supposed to be a complement? It didn't sound like one.

"You thought I was that bad?"

Nod. Nod. Nod.

Ichigo pouted. He wasn't that bad. "I have to write papers for school. This is nothing compared to them. I still have to write my term paper too."

"You want me to look over it?" Toushiro offered. It was rare of him to do it for anyone.

"Please. I'm almost finished." Ichigo needed to finish the last page.

"Let me know when."

"Hey, Toushiro."

"That's Hitsugaya-taichou to you."

"Why did you pick me over Renji? I mean I have ties to the human world. He doesn't. I didn't go to shinigami school. He did. He has experience in a squad. I don't. It makes no sense to me."

Toushiro took his time to consider his response. "When it comes to pure strength, you surpass Abarai. Both of you are even when it comes to kido. He's just as bad, but you're beginning so I guess you'll eventually pass him. For sword technique, you're about even. Speed goes to you, and you're a natural leader."

"…"

"You asked," Toushiro said shrugging.

"I walked right into that," Ichigo sighed. "Maybe I shouldn't wonder why the others picked me. I was surprised by Byakuya's vote. I thought he'd favor Renji."

"It isn't a surprise," Toushiro commented. "He doesn't want to lose good help. Training another is a pain and time consuming."

Ichigo didn't know what to say. He really thought the sixth squad taichou would go with someone he was more familiar with.

"Ichigo!" Renji burst into the eighth squad office. "Let's spar!" He noticed the icy taichou and hastily bowed. "Hello, Hitsugaya-taichou."

Toushiro waved to him and took off, skirting around the other guest.

"What are you here for?" Ichigo asked, wanting to finish his paperwork. This request form was stupid in his opinion.

"You, me, spar," Renji said as he pointed to him, Ichigo, and their swords. "You can't be that… Hey! That almost hit me!"

"That's the point," Ichigo said. Now he had to retrieve his paperweight. At least, it didn't break. Maybe it would on Renji's skull. "I don't have time."

Renji scoffed. "You can't be that busy. You fought against Zaraki-taichou earlier today. I saw you. The entire squad did too."

This caused Ichigo to snort. "He found me, and there's no avoiding it. And he's more of a challenge."

Hearing this, Renji twitched several times. "You won the seat so—"

"Didn't ask for it," Ichigo said, interrupting him. "Still don't know why they picked me over you." He didn't want to know either after speaking with Toushiro.

"I'm not mad. Okay, maybe a little jealous. Fine a lot." Renji muttered. "So?"

Ichigo couldn't believe he was about to do this. "Later. After I finish my paperwork." The pile looked large.

"That will take all night."

"Then it will have to wait till tomorrow. Hey Etsuo, you spark against Renji. He wants to play." Why didn't he think of this earlier. It would have save him the trouble of dealing with the idiotic red head.

Etsuo appeared, a large grin on his face. "You rang? Abarai-fukutaichou, let's have some fun!"

"… I challenged Ichigo," Renji said, protesting all the way out.

When both fukutaichou left, Toushiro returned. "Never thought you'd turn down a fight, but I never thought you'd be good at paperwork either."

"I wish I wasn't," Ichigo sighed. He picked up another form before moving a lot of the 'in' pile to the 'out.' They were finished, but to appear swamped, he relocated a large stack.

Without another word, Toushiro pulled over a chair and grabbed a form from the 'in' pile. Between the two, they finished in under half the time it would have taken Ichigo. Toushiro didn't need as much time as he had plenty of experience.

"We never did celebrate your promotion," Toushiro mentioned.

"Too busy, and it doesn't call for another one."

"I can think of a few ways."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I wanted Ichigo to be a taichou... *sweatdrops* That's why.


End file.
